Recueil de OneShot en Musique
by D4rkmion3
Summary: Recueil de OneShot sur différentes chansons Vous pouvez me proposer des chansons pour que je vous les dédicaces à travers des One Shot :p ! ... HH
1. In the Shadow

**In the Shadow …**

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à J.K Rowling.

Résumé : One-Shot fait a partir de Bring me to life d'Evanescence. Hermione sombre dans la déprime depuis la mort de ses parents qui pourra l'aider ? HH

BlaBla de moi : Un ptit One-Shot un tit peu triste. Mais bon j'étais en train d'écouter cette chanson et je me suis dit qu'elle irait parfaitement avec l'histoire que j'avais en tête. A écouter la chanson en même temps … Moi ça me donne des frissons. Sinon, bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione déambulait lentement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Morts, ses parents étaient morts. Comment ? D'après vous, comment pourrait-il être morts ? Non pas d'une mort naturel, Hermione aurait préféré, mais ses parents avaient été assassinés. Pas par n'importe qui, non, par Lord Voldemort en personne. Le mage noir avait fait l'honneur à ses parents de les tués devant les yeux de leur propre fille et de lui dire : « Où est Potter ? Il n'est pas venu les sauver … Je ne vais pas te tuer, tu es l'instrument qui va détruire le garçon. De celui qui a survécu il va passer à celui qui fut vaincu ». Cette phrase avait rendu Hermione folle de douleur pendant 2 mois. Mais maintenant, elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, sans âme.

« Hermione ! »

Quelqu'un lui attrapa l'épaule et la retourna, Harry.

« Ca va ? »

Aucune réponse rien que le silence, qui devenait pensant.

« Je sais que Voldemort t'as fait quelque chose mais quoi ? »

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors ?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

Harry la regarda dans les yeux, rien que du vide. Elle avait l'air d'avoir reçu le baiser fatal du Détraqueur. Il tentait de la réveiller chaque jour, de revoir la Hermione qu'il aimait tant. Rien qu'une fois lui suffirait, juste un signe qui montrait qu'elle vivait encore …

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there_

_And lead it back home_

Hermione était enfermé dans son propre esprit. Une prison de glace. Elle voyait et entendait Harry, elle voulait lui répondre, lui dire de la sauver de venir la chercher. Mais en même temps, elle le détestait, de quel droit avait-il pu laisser ses parents mourir ? Il était celui qui devait vaincre Voldemort, pas celui qui devait sacrifier des gens innocents !

_Chorus_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

« Je suis là pour t'aider Hermione »

Cette phrase fit réagir la jeune fille, une lueur de colère illumina ses yeux et son visage se tordit de fureur.

« M'aider ! Alors qu'est ce que tu faisais quand Voldemort et venu tuer mes parents ! Devant mes yeux en plus ! T'étais où ? Hein ! Réponds Harry ? Tu étais où ? »

Mais le Survivant ne disait rien, Hermione continua sa tirade. Harry savait qu'elle avait besoin de se vider, de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il ferma les yeux pour ne faire que l'écouter, entendre son cri du cœur.

« Tu sais ce qui me manque Harry ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée, de l'amour Harry, de l'amour… »

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_Chorus_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il savait qu'elle avait fini. Hermione était en larme assise à terre, ses genoux remontés contre son buste et les bras les entourant. Elle avait caché sa tête dans l'espace qu'il restait entre ses genoux et sa poitrine. Harry lui prit les mains et la fit se lever. Il la regarda dans les yeux, il y revit la vraie Hermione, son Hermione.

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie... There's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

Hermione était toujours dans sa prison de glace, mais celle-ci commença à se fissurer, la laissant pratiquement libre. Elle retourna dans son enveloppe charnelle. Elle vit Harry qui la fixait dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire tout haut qu'il l'aimait, ses yeux l'exprimaient simplement, sans complication. Elle savait que c'était réciproque et il l'avait compris.

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_(All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me)_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir manqué de nombreuses choses, elle avait peur, peur du regard que les gens porteraient sur elle, car elle avait dû être froide envers tout le monde. Il l'emmena dans une douce étreinte, pleine de chaleur qui fit s'envoler ses doutes. Il plongea le nez dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux voulant juste le silence et graver ce moment dans sa mémoire.

_(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)_

_Don't let me die here (There must be something more)_

_Bring me to life_

_Chorus_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

Hermione ne s'était pas sentit comme ça depuis 3 mois. Mais la voix de Voldemort lui revint à l'esprit : _« tu es l'instrument qui va détruire le garçon. »_ Et si c'était vrai ? Si elle allait le mener à sa perte ?

_Bring me to life _

_(I've been living a lie... There's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finitoooooooo ! Chuis contente de moi :p ! Le trouve mimi moi ! Bon sinon voilà la traduc en français de Bring me to life :

_Comment peux-tu lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert (littéralement : dans mes yeux comme à travers des portes ouvertes) ?_

_Te menant au plus profond de moi_

_Où je suis devenue si engourdie_

_Sans âme_

_Mon esprit dort dans un endroit froid_

_Jusqu'à ce que tu le trouves là-bas_

_Et que tu le ramènes à la maison_

_Refrain_

_(Réveille-moi) Réveille-moi de l'intérieur_

_(Je ne peux pas me réveiller) Réveille-moi de l'intérieur_

_(Sauve-moi) Appelle mon nom et sauve-moi de l'obscurité_

_(Réveille-moi) Ordonne à mon sang de couler (dans mes veines)_

_(Je ne peux pas me réveiller) Avant que je ne sois détruite_

_(Sauve-moi) Sauve-moi de ce rien que je suis devenue_

_Maintenant que je sais ce qui me manque_

_Tu ne peux pas me quitter_

_Insuffle la vie en moi et rend-moi réelle_

_Ramène-moi à la vie_

_Refrain_

_(Réveille-moi) Réveille-moi de l'intérieur_

_(Je ne peux pas me réveiller) Réveille-moi de l'intérieur_

_(Sauve-moi) Appelle mon nom et sauve-moi de l'obscurité_

_(Réveille-moi) Ordonne à mon sang de couler (dans mes veines)_

_(Je ne peux pas me réveiller) Avant que je ne sois détruite_

_(Sauve-moi) Sauve-moi de ce rien que je suis devenue_

_Ramène-moi à la vie_

_(J'ai vécu dans un mensonge... Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur)_

_Ramène-moi à la vie_

_Gelée à l'intérieur sans ton contact_

_Sans ton amour, chéri_

_Seul toi représentes la vie parmi les morts_

_(Tout ce temps, je ne peux pas croire que je ne pouvais pas voir_

_Tenu dans l'obscurité, mais tu étais là devant moi)_

_J'ai dormi mille ans il (me) semble_

_Je dois tout redécouvrir_

_(Sans aucune pensée, sans voix, sans âme)_

_Ne me laisse pas mourir ici (Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre)_

_Ramène-moi à la vie_

_Refrain_

_(Réveille-moi) Réveille-moi de l'intérieur_

_(Je ne peux pas me réveiller) Réveille-moi de l'intérieur_

_(Sauve-moi) Appelle mon nom et sauve-moi de l'obscurité_

_(Réveille-moi) Ordonne à mon sang de couler (dans mes veines)_

_(Je ne peux pas me réveiller) Avant que je ne sois détruite_

_(Sauve-moi) Sauve-moi de ce rien que je suis devenue_

_Ramène-moi à la vie_

_(J'ai vécu dans un mensonge... Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur)_

_Ramène-moi à la vie_

Voilou ! Une review plzzzz ! Mici !


	2. The Darkness in me

**The darkness in me…**

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à J.K Rowling.

Résumé : One-Shot fait a partir de Bring me to life d'Evanescence. Hermione sombre dans la déprime depuis la mort de ses parents qui pourra l'aider ? HH

BlaBla de moi : Un dramatique cette fois … Sur Going Under, et oui encore un Evanescence ! J'adore ce groupe ! Bon sinon, il est encore conseillé d'écouter la musique en même temps ! Sinon bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry courrait dans le parc de Poudlard. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Il ne voulait plus s'en souvenir, tout oublier, la douleur, la tristesse, l'amour. Tout ! Il avait trop versé de larme pour elle, qui est elle ? Hermione Granger, sa accessoirement meilleure amie, qui sortait depuis maintenant 30 bonnes minutes avec son autre meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley (Ce que je peux haïr ce couple ! GrRrR mais bon c'est pour le One-Shot …). Il arriva devant le lac, surface calme et sereine. Tout les combats qu'il avait mener, aussi bien contre Voldemort que contre les gens qui l'insulter elle. Elle ne voyait rien, les cris qu'il lui envoyait se perdaient dans le vide.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_I'm going under_

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

Il commençait à avoir froid. Il rentra, mais où allait pour être seul ? La réponse lui sauta aux yeux, en décembre, la tour d'astronomie était vide, aucun couple ne risquait à se refroidir là-haut. Il courut, ne s'occupant du fait qu'il bousculait des élèves sur son passage, plus rien ne l'importait. Enfin arrivé dans son froid donjon, il s'assit sur le bord du balcon, à 200 mètre du vide. Il se mit à pleurer, comme ça. Pourtant, il s'était promis de ne plus pleurer pour elle, mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir, il devait se débarrasser de cette souffrance.

_Chorus_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

Harry pensait savoir pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas. Parce qu'il devait devenir un meurtrier, l'assassin de Voldemort. Justement, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, ou peut être l'aimer-t-elle ? Il n'en savait rien, tout ses sens s'embrouillaient, il était perdu dans un monde d'où lui seul pouvait sortir. Dans ce monde tout était noir, tout ce qui l'entourait. Seul une sorte de vortex exprimait des couleurs, il s'approcha et ce qu'il y vit finis de lui briser le cœur. Ron et Hermione … Il détourna le regard, prit sa tête dans ses mains et tomba à genoux. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Tout ce mélanger dans sa tête.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusin' the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

_Chorus_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

Harry n'avait plus qu'une pensée en tête, sauter. Au moment où il enjambait le balcon, Hermione rentra dans la salle, la carte du Maraudeurs dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre. Harry lui souria une dernière fois et sauta.

« Harry ! Cria-t-elle en s'élançant vers lui »

Elle pouvait continuer de crier, bientôt, il ne serait plus là, il serait libre, il ne se ferait plus briser …

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

_Chorus_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

Il toucha enfin le sol et envoya une dernière pensée pour elle ainsi que quelques larmes. Il mourut un sourire triste et tendre a là fois pendu aux lèvres.

_I'm going under._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Grrr ! Méchante Hermione ! Sinon moi j'aime bien :p ! Vous aussi ? Reeviewwww :) ! A bientôt pour un nouveau One-Shot !

Traduc de Going under :

_**Sombrant**_

_Maintenant, je vais te dire ce que j'ai fait pour toi_

_Des milliers de larmes j'ai pleuré._

_Criant, trompant et saignant pour toi_

_Et tu persistes à ne pas m'entendre_

_Je sombre_

_Je ne veux pas de ton aide cette fois, je me sauverai moi-même _

_Peut être que je me réveillerai, pour une fois_

_Plus tourmentée et rejetée quotidiennement par toi_

_Juste au moment où je pensais avoir touché le fond,_

_Je meurs à nouveau_

_Refrain_

_Je sombre_

_Je me noie en toi_

_Je chute pour toujours_

_Je dois m'en sortir_

_Je sombre_

_Remuant et mélangeant la vérité et les mensonges_

_Alors je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas _

_Toujours en train de confondre les pensées dans ma tête_

_Je ne peux donc plus me faire confiance_

_Refrain_

_Je sombre _

_Je me noie en toi_

_Je chute pour toujours_

_Je dois m'en sortir_

_Alors continue et crie _

_Crie sur moi je suis si loin _

_Je ne serais pas brisée une nouvelle fois _

_Je dois respirer je ne peux continuer de sombrer ainsi_

_Refrain_

_Je sombre _

_Je me noie en toi_

_Je chute pour toujours_

_Je dois m'en sortir_

_Je sombre_

_Je sombre._

Voui ! Fini ! J'ai tout recopié pour vous ! On peut me dire merci ! mdr !


	3. Complicated

**Complicated**

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Hermione sort avec Ron mais le trouve trop m'a tu vu et manipulateur. Elle le largue ...

BlaBla de moi : Un One Shot pour Le Saut de l'Ange sur Complicated d'Avril Lavrigne. Encore écouter la zik en même temps ! Savourez …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione était assise, ou plutôt affalé, sur le sofa de la salle commune des Griffondor, le bras de Ron, son petit ami depuis quelques minutes, entourant ses épaules. Des nombreux élèves les entouraient.

« Alors comme ça vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda Neville, un garçon brun au visage lunaire. »

« Oui, répondit Ron d'un air important et fier, je lui ai demandé et elle a tout de suite accepté. »

« Vous devez vraiment vous aimez, assura Lavande Brown. »

« Oui, plus que tout »

Il n'y avait que Ron qui répondait aux questions, Hermione était perdu dans ses pensées. Tout le monde semblait s'en ficher.

_Life's like this_

_That's the way it is_

_Cuz life's like this_

_Life's like this_

_Chill out what you yellin for_

_Lay back it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

_I like you the way you are_

_When we're driving in your car_

_And you're talkin' to me one on one_

_But you've become_

Ron devenait de plus en plus arrogant. Des jours, des semaines passèrent. Le couple passait de moins en moins de temps avec Harry, Ron préférait se vanter. Un jour Malfoy vint le voir et lui demanda :

« Weasley, pourquoi sors-tu avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

« Parce qu'elle est ma première victoire sur Potter. »

Hermione fut plus que surprise, son visage se tordit de fureur et son cœur de douleur.

« Alors, si tu es avec moi, c'est juste pour prouver à Harry que tu peux m'avoir ? »

« Bien sûr, tu croyais quoi ? »

La brune s'enfuit en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

_Chorus_

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_Watchin' your back like you can't relax_

_You're trying to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me why you have to go_

_And make things so complicated_

_I see the way you're acting_

_Like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

_You you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get_

_And you turn it into honestly_

_Promise me I'm never gonna find you fakin'_

_No no no_

Comment avait-elle pu le croire ? Il avait un sourire trop blanc et des mots trop doux pour être honnête (Dsl Ange, j'avais envie de délirer mdr !). Sa course l'emmena dans la salle commune des Griffondors, vide car le soleil brillait dehors. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Assis sur un fauteil de cuir rouge, Harry Potter fixait le feu, élément divin. Elle fit quelques pas pour qu'il puisse la voir. Il lui sourit et lui demanda silencieusement d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. Il vit les traces de larmes sur ses joues et comprit tout de suite. Le Survivant avait toujours lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ouvrit les bras et elle s'y réfugia sans demander son reste. Elle s'était enfin calmée quand Ron entra dans la salle commune. Il avait du aller se changer dans sa chambre de prêfet, il n'était pas habillé comme tout à l'heure. Ses habits lui donner l'air des clown, un pantalon trop grand pour lui, des baskets qui ne suivaient complètement pas avec le pantalon et une chemise mise au dessus d'une autre chemise.

_You come over unannounced_

_Dressed up like you're somethin' else_

_Where you are and where it's at you see_

_You're making me laugh out_

_When you strike your pose_

_Take off all your preppy clothes_

_You know you're not foolin' anyone_

_When you've become_

Hermione aurait éclaté de rire si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. Qui croyait-il impressionner zapper comme ça ? En tout cas pas elle, Harry lui s'était permis d'éclater de rire sous le regard mauvais de Ron.

« De quel droit pose tu tes mains sur MA copine, Potter »

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une douche pour Harry.

« Après ce que tu lui a fait, je doute qu'elle veuille rester avec toi »

« Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger Potter. Je la mérite plus que quiconque. »

« Ronald Weasley, dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante, je t'interdire de dire que tu me mérite plus que n'importe qui, c'est plutôt le contraire. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu t'es servis de moi pour dégoûter Harry, va-t-en je ne veux plus te revoir. »

Avant de sortir, Ron lança d'une voix mauvaise :

« On se retrouvera au combat finale Potter. »

_Chorus_

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_Watchin' your back like you can't relax_

_You're trying to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me why you have to go_

_And make things so complicated_

_I see the way you're acting_

_Like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

_You you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get_

_And you turn it into honestly_

_Promise me I'm never gonna find you fakin'_

_No no no_

Harry comprit l'allusion et regarda Hermione. Celle-ci lui sourit et retourna dans ses bras. Harry était quelque peu tendu, tout ce qu'il avait fait aller peut être être réduit en poussière par son ex-meilleur ami. Hermione le serra un peu plus, lui intimant par geste de se détendre. Ce qu'il fit. Elle amena sa bouche près de son oreille et lui murmura :

« Tu sais, toi et moi, un jour, on sortira ensemble »

Harry ne répondit rien et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

_Chill out what you yellin for_

_Lay back it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

_Chorus_

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_Watchin' your back like you can't relax_

_You're trying to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me why you have to go_

_And make things so complicated_

_I see the way you're acting_

_Like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

_You you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get_

_And you turn it into honestly_

_Promise me I'm never gonna find you fakin'_

_No no no_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finishhhh ! J'aime bien moi, faire de Ron un salaud ! mdr ! Review plzzz ! Mici !

Traduc de Complicated :

_**Compliqué**_

_La vie est ainsi_

_C'est comme ça_

_Car la vie est ainsi_

_C'est comme ça_

_Oublie ce pourquoi tu cris _

_Laisse tomber tout à déjà été fait avant_

_Et si tu pouvais seulement te laisser aller_

_Tu verrais_

_Que j'aime ta manière d'être _

_Quand on se promène avec ta voiture _

_Et que tu me parles en tête à tête_

_Mais tu es devenu_

_Refrain_

_Quelqu'un d'autre parmi tous les autres_

_Surveillant tes arrières comme si tu ne pouvais pas te détendre_

_Tu essayes d'être sympa_

_Tu me fais penser à un fou_

_Dis-moi pourquoi tu partir _

_Et rends les choses si compliquées_

_Je vois comment tu agis_

_Comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre cela me frustre_

_La vie est ainsi_

_Toi tu tombes et tu rampes et tu casses_

_Et tu n'as pas ce que tu mérites_

_Et tu le transformes en honnêteté_

_Promets-moi que je ne te verrais jamais tricher_

_Non non non_

_Tu es arrivé sans prévenir_

_Habillé comme si tu étais quelque chose d'autre._

_Là où tu es et là où tu regardes_

_Tu me fais trop rire_

_Quand tu prends ta pose_

_Tu enlèves tous tes vêtements BCBG_

_Tu sais que tu ne fais marcher personne_

_Quand tu es devenu_

_Refrain_

_Quelqu'un d'autre parmi tous les autres_

_Surveillant tes arrières comme si tu ne pouvais pas te détendre_

_Tu essayes d'être sympa_

_Tu me fais penser à un fou_

_Dis-moi pourquoi tu partir _

_Et rends les choses si compliquées_

_Je vois comment tu agis_

_Comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre cela me frustre_

_La vie est ainsi_

_Toi tu tombes et tu rampes et tu casses_

_Et tu n'as pas ce que tu mérites_

_Et tu le transformes en honnêteté_

_Promets-moi que je ne te verrais jamais tricher_

_Non non non_

_Oublie ce pourquoi tu cris _

_Laisse tomber tout à déjà été fait avant_

_Et si tu pouvais seulement te laisser aller_

_Tu verrais_

_Refrain_

_Quelqu'un d'autre parmi tous les autres_

_Surveillant tes arrières comme si tu ne pouvais pas te détendre_

_Tu essayes d'être sympa_

_Tu me fais penser à un fou_

_Dis-moi pourquoi tu partir _

_Et rends les choses si compliquées_

_Je vois comment tu agis_

_Comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre cela me frustre_

_La vie est ainsi_

_Toi tu tombes et tu rampes et tu casses_

_Et tu n'as pas ce que tu mérites_

_Et tu le transformes en honnêteté_

_Promets-moi que je ne te verrais jamais tricher_

_Non non non_


	4. Alone whit her soul

**Alone whit her soul …**

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à J.K Rowling.

Résumé : POV Ginny … Hermione, 25 ans, est brisé par la mort d'Harry lors d'une mission en France. Ginny, ne sachant pas la nouvelle, voit son amie mourir à petit feu chaque jour.

BlaBla de moi : Encore un One Shot pour Le Saut de l'Ange sur Nobody's Home toujours d'Avril Lavigne. Parce que t'es toujours là pour me soutenir, je te le dédies et te remercies su fond du cœur. A écouter encore et toujours avec la zik bien entendu mdr ! Bonne lecture à tous !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ginny sonna à la porte du 36 Godric Hollow. La rouquine avait à présent 24 ans et s'était marié avec Drago Malfoy. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, pour l'instant, elle devait aider Hermione. Ginny ne savait pas à cause de quoi, mais la brune dépérissait de jour en jour. Comme à son habitude, Hermione ouvrit la porte en larme et se jetait dans les bras de son amie. Comme toujours, Ginny la ramena à l'intérieur et la fit s'asseoir sur le sofa. Mais la dernière des Weasley ne pouvait rien faire, ne sachant pas le mal qui rongeait son amie.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

Ginny, plus que curieuse, avait chaque jour envie de lui demander pourquoi elle n'allait pas bien. Ce jour là, elle était au summum de sa patience, alors d'une voix douce, elle demanda :

« Qu'est qui ne va pas Hermione ? »

« Harry est mort lors d'une mission, il y a 2 semaines et je suis enceinte. J'ai trop de problème. Et je ne sers plus à rien maintenant … Sanglota la brune. »

Ginny resta mortifiée, Harry, mort. Le Survivant était mort, son premier amour avait rendu l'âme. Et Hermione était enceinte, de sûrement peu de temps, car elle n'avait aucune rondeur.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now ?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_

_Refrain_

_She wants to go home, and nobody's home_

_That's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

Ginny la plaignait, la jeune femme était seule tous les jours dans cette grande maison. Son âme sœur était morte, elle devait être brisée de l'intérieure, elle allait devenir le reflet d'elle-même et déambulait dans le monde sans but précis. Ginny versa une larme, destin trop cruel pour quelqu'un comme Hermione. Mais, même avec tous ses problèmes, elle devait continuer à vivre.

« J'ai demandé à Gringotts de m'aider, ils ont refusé … Je ne peux plus rien faire Ginny. »

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected, now you can't find what you left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_

_Refrain_

_She wants to go home, and nobody's home_

_That's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

« Tu dois continuer à vivre, pour ton bébé, son bébé, le votre ! Tu n'as le droit d'abandonner ! La raisonna Ginny »

« Il est là, devant moi, il me prend la main, me dit qu'il m'aime … Murmura l'autre »

Ginny eut une expression de pitié, elle avait sombré dans la folie, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Si jamais elle lui proposait d'aller à St Mangouste, Hermione sombrerait encore plus, ce que la rouquine ne voulait pas.

« Il me dit qu'il va revenir, qu'il s'occupera de notre enfant avec moi, que je serais comblé, que je ne souffrirais plus … »

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind._

_She's fallen behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's fallen from grace_

_She's all over the place_

Ginny versa quelques larmes et prit de la poudre de Cheminette. Elle appela une équipe de Médicomages qui emmenèrent Hermione à St Mangouste sous les protestations de la jeune femme brune. Ginny s'éffondra en larmes sur le canapé, elle avait détruit la vie de 2 personnes, mais elle ne voulait pas que son amie s'enlève la vie.

_Refrain_

_She wants to go home, and nobody's home_

_That's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

Quelques années plus tard, Ginny reçu une lettre annonçant la mort d'Hermione et lui demandant de venir chercher la petite Lily Potter qui se trouvait à l'hôpital. Elle trouva un autre morçeau de parchemin dans l'envellope avec quelques mots de la main d'Hermione :

_Désolée Ginny,_

_Je t'en supplie prend bien soin de ma fille, Lily._

_Merci pour tout _

_Hermione._

_She's lost inside, lost inside... oh oh_

_She's lost inside, lost inside... oh oh yeah_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Fini ! J'espère qu'il t'a plus Emma ainsi que vous chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Review :p Merci !

Traduc de Nobody's Home :

_**Personne à la maison**_

_Je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi elle ressentait cela _

_Elle le ressentait tous les jours_

_Et je ne pouvais pas l'aider_

_Je la regardais tout simplement faire les mêmes erreurs encore une fois_

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, qu'est ce qui ne va pas maintenant ?_

_Trop, trop de problèmes_

_Elle ne sait pas où est sa place, où est sa place_

_Refrain_

_Elle veut rentrer chez elle, mais personne n'est à la maison_

_C'est là où elle s'étend, brisée à l'intérieur_

_Sans aucun endroit où allez, sans aucun endroit où aller pour sécher ses larmes_

_Brisée à l'intérieur_

_Ouvre tes yeux et regarde dehors, trouve les raisons pour lesquelles tu as été rejettée, maintenant tu n'arrives pas à trouver ce que tu as laissé_

_Sois forte, sois forte maintenant_

_Trop, trop de problèmes_

_Je ne sais pas où est sa place, où est sa place_

_Refrain_

_Elle veut rentrer chez elle, mais personne n'est à la maison_

_C'est là où elle s'étend, brisée à l'intérieur_

_Sans aucun endroit où allez, sans aucun endroit où aller pour sécher ses larmes_

_Brisée à l'intérieur_

_Ses sentiments qu'elle cache_

_Ses rêves qu'elle ne peut pas trouver _

_Elle perd l'esprit_

_Elle est tombée en arrière_

_Elle ne peut pas trouver sa place_

_Elle perd la foi_

_Elle est tombée par répit_

_Elle est partout_

_Refrain_

_Elle veut rentrer chez elle, mais personne n'est à la maison_

_C'est là où elle s'étend, brisée à l'intérieur_

_Sans aucun endroit où allez, sans aucun endroit où aller pour sécher ses larmes_

_Brisée à l'intérieur_

_She's lost inside, lost inside … oh oh_

_She's lost inside, lost inside ... oh oh yeah_

Yep Yep ! J'adore ! KiSsSs !


	5. Slow

**Slow**

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à J.K Rowling.

Résumé : 2 ans qu'elle à fini ses études, 2 ans qu'elle n'a plus eu de contact avec le monde magique, 2 ans qu'elle n'a plus vu ses meilleurs amis. Et si un soir, en boîte de nuit, Hermione revoyait l'un d'eux ?

BlaBla de moi : Hi everybody ! Voici un One Shot sur la chanson de Slow de Zazie ! Un de mes GROS coups de cœur ! La plus belle d'elle d'après moi ! Bon je vous laisse lire en paix !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione se dirigea vers une boite de nuit appelé Le November. Il y avait une queue d'enfer, heureusement qu'elle connaissait le videur de la boîte. Roberto, c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait, la laissa entrée sans problème. A l'intérieur la chaleur était étouffante, des centaines de clients dansaient sur des musiques endiablées. Hermione se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un Whisky bien frappé qu'elle avala d'une traite tout en regardant les couples se trémoussaient au alentour. La plupart des jeunes filles avaient l'air totalement bourrée, ce n'était donc pas étonnant de voir des mecs profitaient d'elle (Nan pas dans le sens degueux bande de pervers ! mdr). Hermione rechercha une proie, elle scruta la salle et ses yeux tombèrent sur un gars blond aux yeux marron assez mignon. Elle se dirigea vers lui d'air pas sûr, encore quelque peu lucide après son troisième verre. Le garçon s'appelait Kevin et avait 19 ans. Parfait, pile se qu'elle recherchait. Elle le tira vers la piste de danse et accorda ses mouvements à la musique. Kevin l'enlaça mais après quelques minutes, elle commença à s'ennuyer, c'était toujours la même chose. Vous allez me demander, où est passé notre Hermione si sage et si sérieuse ? Disparue avec sa vie dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Le monde moldue, elle connaissait depuis qu'elle était petite, pas besoin de faire la timide.

_C'est comme ça  
Que ça finit à chaque fois  
A peine on s'enlace  
On se lasse déjà  
Mais c'est comme ça  
On vit trop de vies à la fois  
Pourquoi  
Si c'est pour en arriver là ?_

Elle s'excusa auprès de Kevin, prétexta avoir soif, ce qui était à moitié vrai, et retourna au bar. Elle recommanda un Whisky, ce que le barman s'empressa de lui apporter. Elle fit à nouveau le tour de la salle, tout allez vite, elle commençait à avoir un mal de crâne pas possible. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main, elle était venue en boîte pour se faire un copain alors autant paraître parfaitement bien. Toutes ses aventures n'avaient duré que quelques jours, aucun des garçons avec qui elle était sortit ne l'avait aimé ou du moins pas très longtemps. Mais elle, elle recherchait une vrai relation, durable. Elle se demandait souvent si le grand amour existait. Elle releva la tête et vit, au bout de la salle, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau assit à une table qui regardait autre part qu'à l'endroit où de nombreuses filles lui demandait de danser. Il devait avoir son âge et avait l'être célibataire. Elle s'approcha à son tour et sans demander son avis l'emmena avec elle sur la piste. Elle ne l'avait pas encore regardé en face mais il lui faisait un drôle d'effet, il l'attirait indéniablement. Il paraissait tendu, timide hein ? Totalement son genre. Elle se rapprocha de lui, enfin, elle décida de regarder son visage et ce qu'elle vit, ou plutôt ce qu'elle reconnu, lui fit un choc …

_On va trop vite, on court, on tombe de haut  
Pour peu qu'on s'aime, on se quitte aussitôt  
Pour ralentir, il faut danser le slow_

Harry l'avait vu rentrer dans la boîte. Il ne l'avait pas oublié, jamais il n'avait pu et il ne pourrait jamais. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil, à part peut être qu'elle s'habiller de façon provocante, pas que ça le déranger, non, c'est juste que voir tout les autres mâles de la boîte la regarder comme un morceau de viande particulièrement appétissant le mettait légèrement … mal à l'aise. Il s'était même surpris à la regarder de la même façon ce qui avait commençait à l'effrayer, c'était sa meilleure amie après tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir, elle était tellement attirante dans cette jupe noire et ce débardeur rouge sang. Il avait suivi le moindre de ses mouvements, avait compté le nombre de verres qu'elle avait bu, avait évalué si le mec avec qui elle allait danser n'allait pas la violer et enfin, si elle allait le remarquer, lui, Harry Potter. Il était tellement perdu dans son observation qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les filles qui l'entouraient et le regardaient d'un air suppliant. Difficile de ne pas se faire remarque avec toute ces groupies. Il soupira de lassitude et regarda le dernier endroit où il l'avait vu, elle n'y était plus. Encore un soupir avant qu'il ne sente quelqu'un le prendre par la main et l'emmener vers la piste. Ses cheveux, il les reconnaissait, c'était ceux d'Hermione. Il eut un sourire heureux, l'avait-elle reconnu ? Peut-être pas, après tout, 2 ans étaient passés depuis la remise des diplômes. Elle commença à danser, Harry se tendit, il était extrêmement timide et il ne savait pas danser. Elle sembla le remarquer car elle se rapprocha plus de lui, tellement que son dos frôlait le torse du brun. Soudain, elle se retourna. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche avant de la refermer, de déglutir et de dire, peu sûre d'elle :

« Harry ? »

Il lui fit un sourire rayonnant, sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'il puisse aligner trois mots.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle croyait tomber sur l'amour de sa vie et, au lieu de ça, elle retrouvait son meilleur ami et en même temps, son amour de jeunesse. Elle était maudite, elle qui s'était promis de ne plus le revoir. Elle voulait partir, partir loin de lui, ne plus le revoir, elle ne voulait pas retomber amoureuse, pas encore une fois. Elle avait suffisamment souffert pour lui, il ne la méritait pas. Elle esquissa un pas pour s'éloigner mais il la retint par la main, il ne voulait pas la voir partir. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, lui envoyant un regard noir, il la fixa avec surprise et incompréhension, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Les 2 émeraudes qui la fixaient, elle avait réussi à les oublier mais les revoir devant elle ralluma un feu qui avait depuis longtemps était consumé. Il sembla avoir compris car il se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

« Laisse moi une dernière chance, juste une dernière »

Il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur la joue avant de plonger dans ses ambres brillantes de doute. Pouvait-elle lui refaire confiance, après tout il l'avait bien trompé une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Mais quand il lui donna un sourire craquant chaque pensée négative à propos de lui s'envolèrent laissant place à l'amour qu'elle lui avait toujours porté, comment avait-elle osé l'oublier ? Harry vit dans ses yeux le doute disparaître et il su qu'il avait gagné. Il se pencha, lentement, il ne voulait pas aller vite, juste graver se moment dans sa mémoire. Elle parcouru le peu d'espace qui les séparait à une vitesse record, il lui avait tellement manqué. Leur baiser dura des heures, ils allaient lentement, ne voulant pas briser un moment pareil.

_Alors, accorde moi  
une dernière chance, une dernière fois  
Le temps d'un baiser qui n'en finit pas_

_Tout va trop vite, on court, on tombe de haut  
pour peu qu'on s'aime, on se quitte aussitôt  
Pour ralentir, il faut danser le slow_

Ils ne parlèrent pas, les mots étaient inutiles dans ses moments là. Ils avaient assez parlé étant à Poudlard. Elle reposa sa tête contre son épaule, il entoura ses hanches. Ils étaient dans une bulle, ils n'étaient même plus la musique assourdissante qui faisaient danser les gens qui les entouraient, tout ce qui les importaient c'était le slow qu'ils étaient entrain de danser (RoOoO Je fais des répètes sa me gave !).

_À peine on parle  
On dit le mot de trop  
A peine on décolle  
Qu'on tombe de haut  
Pour atterrir il faut danser le slow _

Slow...

Hermione se pressa plus contre lui, elle avait l'impression d'avoir froid sans lui. Il sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, le sien cognait tout aussi fort, il battait si fort qu'Harry avait peur qu'il s'échappe de sa poitrine pour s'envoler au loin. Elle reposa sa joue contre son épaule, elle chercha sa main droite et entre croisa leurs doigts. Il releva son menton et la regarda dans les yeux, ses deux ambres qu'il aimait tant. Il voulait les aimer toute sa vie, mais il avait le temps, tout son temps …

_Sentir encore monter la chaleur  
De ton corps contre mon coeur  
De ta peur contre ma peur  
Poser ma joue sur ton épaule  
Encore nos mains qui se frôlent  
Encore nos yeux qui se cherchent  
Le temps qu'il faut  
Pour danser le slow_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finiiiiiiiiiiiis ! J'en suis très contente de celui là même si la fin est un peu courte … Bon vous savez ce que vous avez à faire … Oui, REVIEWWWWWWWS ! Merci d'avance !


	6. Toc Toc Toc

**Toc Toc Toc …**

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Harry à Serpentard, semble s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à sa pire ennemie, Hermione Granger, Griffondor. Bizarrement, un soir alors qu'elle est seule dans la salle commune des préfets…

BlaBla de moi : Encore un OS sur une chanson de Zazie, Toc Toc Toc ! Décidemment son nouvel album est génial ! Celui là sera un peu comique et finira bien … Enfin je crois !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Toc Toc Toc …

Pourquoi est-ce que Potter la regardait comme ça ? C'est la question que se posait Hermione Granger, Gryffondor, depuis environ dix bonnes minutes. En effet, Harry Potter la dévorait quasiment du regard ce qui la mettais, euh comment dire … Complètement mal à l'aise. D'habitude aussi il la regardait, mais pas comme CA ! On aurait dis un loup, exactement, un loup près à sauter sur un alléchant petit mouton. Remarque, la comparaison est assez cocasse, Harry était, pour Hermione, le grand méchant loup. Il lui demandait à longueur de journée de sortir avec, ce à quoi elle persistait à répondre non, pour son propre bien. Si il n'avait pas eu cette réputation de « Je-prends-une-fille-je-la-met-dans-mon-lit-et-je-la-jettes », elle lui aurait sûrement dit oui. Elle avait réussis à s'avouer qu'il était terriblement sexy avec les couleurs vertes et argent. Et puis ses cheveux noirs tellement indomptables.

°_Hermione, alerte rouge, tu es en cours d'Enchantement et Flitwick te regarde bizarrement !_

« Oups … Murmura la jeune fille »

Elle sentait encore le regard brûlant de Potter posée juste entre ses omoplates (NdA : précis non ?). Enfin, la sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit, Hermione s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et de s'enfuir en courant avant que Potter ne l'aborde.

« Eh ! Granger ! Attends ! Hurla le survivant. »

Elle n'y fit pas attention et fonça vers la salle commune des préfets en chefs.

_Depuis que le monde est monde  
On nous le dit  
S'il te fait les yeux doux  
Ma fille, tu t'enfuis  
Et s'il hurle dans ta cour  
N'ouvre surtout pas  
Toc toc toc mais qui est là ?  
Le loup qui te mangera_

Le soir était arrivé et Potter n'avait toujours pas réussi à l'aborder.

« Magnifiqueuhhhh ! S'écria Hermione en revenant du Grand Hall »

Malgré son cri de joie, elle voulait Potter. Non, elle ne le voulait pas, elle le désirait ardemment. Elle en rêvait même la nuit, ce qui la rendait très très embarrassée devant Potter. Elle regarda le soleil se coucher à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le soleil teintait les nuages en rose ce qui rendait le ciel vraiment magnifique.

_° On mon dieu, tu deviens romantique en plus ma vieille ! Reprends toi voyons, tu vas te transformer en guimauve…_

Elle secoua la tête et se décida à descendre dans la salle commune pour lire un livre. C'est pour ça qu'elle aimait son poste, elle pouvait être tranquille.

_Mais si la fille en a peur,  
La femme en rêve  
Dans la forêt nue qu'un sauvage nous enlève  
Nos corps s'abandonnent au soleil qui se lève_

Enfin pas si tranquille que ça vu que quelqu'un venait de taper à la porte. Le toc toc toc résonna glacialement dans la salle vide. Hermione soupira et se leva.

« Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Elle connaissait assez bien Potter pour savoir qu'il allait venir et sa peur était fondée quand une voix grave lui répondit :

« Harry Potter »

Elle allait lui hurler de partir, de ne plus l'embêter, mais l'envie avait pris le contrôle sur sa raison et ne pu se retenir d'ouvrir la porte. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui faire, ni ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais elle avait ouvert la porte et elle ne le regretterait pas.

_Toc toc toc mais qui est là ?  
Le loup qui te mangera  
Toc toc toc mais qui est là ?  
Le loup qui te mangera_

Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et de l'embrasser passionnément ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit. Hermione pensa soudain à Seamus, son petit ami. Dans un moment de lucidité, elle repoussa le survivant.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Lui demanda-t-il, surpris et triste. »

Elle l'observa longuement, après tout, ça faisait une semaine que Seamus et elle ne s'étaient plus parlé et elle l'avait surpris entrain d'embrasser Parvati à un coin de couloir. Elle avait penser qu'à partir de se moment, elle n'avait plus à le considérer comme son petit ami, alors, pourquoi cette pointe de culpabilité quand elle embrassait Harry ?

°_Oh et puis zut ! J'ai Harry pour moi maintenant et peut être plus jamais alors autant en profiter !_ (NdA : Sage décision ma ptite !)

Elle lui sourit en lui murmurant un petit : « Non, rien … » avant de lui rendre son baiser.

_En l'absence de nos princes  
En supposant que les princes existent encore  
Je laisserais bien ma porte  
Ouverte toute la nuit  
Toc toc toc mais qui est là ?  
Le loup qui te mangera_

Un doute la tiraillait quand même, si il ne l'aimait pas, si s'était vraiment juste pour une nuit ? Elle qui rêvait d'avoir une relation solide avec lui, elle ne voulait pas que son monde s'écroule en une soirée …

« Je t'aime »

Ses mots avaient résonnés dans son esprit bien avant qu'Harry ne les prononce et elle lui sourit tendrement. Oui, elle devait certainement s'être assoupis sur son canapé devant son livre. Si c'était le cas, ce rêve était son plus beau.

_J'en ai marre de ces histoires à dormir debout  
Je veux goûter la morsure d'un amour fou  
Pouvoir enfin pendre mes jambes à son cou_

Elle repensa à sa comparaison du loup et du mouton. Elle lui envoya un sourire malicieux avant de lui dire :

« Mange moi … »

Il ne se fit pas prier et prit soin de bien fermer la porte. Elle l'amena dans sa chambre où il la déshabilla lentement.

_Toc toc toc mais qui est là ?  
Le loup qui te mangera  
Toc toc toc mais qui est là ?  
Je n'attendais plus que toi  
Toc toc toc si tu es là  
Entre donc et mange-moi_

Une main remontait le long de son ventre … Elle voulait … Harry l'embrassa tendrement … Elle désirait … Elle se sentait entière … Elle souhaitait … Elle s'endormit dans ses bras … pour se réveillait dans sa salle commune.

_Loup y es-tu ?  
Depuis le temps  
Que je t'attends  
Que fais-tu ? (x3)_

Elle soupira de mécontentement, encore un rêve. Elle qui avait été si heureuse par les révélations de Harry. Une larme coula sur sa joue pour allez s'écrasait contre la page de son livre. Elle en avait marre, toujours pour elle les beaux et toujours pour les autres les beaux mecs. La première tâche d'eau était à présent entourée par beaucoup d'autres. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un tape à la porte. Elle espérait … Oh, ça devait juste être Ernie. Elle s'essuya les yeux avant d'aller jusqu'à la porte et de demander :

« Qui est-ce ? »

Son cœur fit un bond quand elle reconnu la voix emplissait la pièce :

« Harry Potter »

°_Pas si nul que ça mon rêve finalement …_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finitooooo ! Quoi que vous en pensez ? Nan, juste une review me suffira mdr !


	7. RARs ! HiHiHi

Bon, ce n'est pas un OS ! C'est un « spécial réponse au RARs » … 'Fin, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ? Mdr ! Bon ben pour le premier OS : In the Shadow …

Le Saut de l'Ange : Toujours fidèle au poste ! Première à reviewer mes OS ! On peut dire que tu en as eu beaucoup de OS ? Quoi non ! Mdr ! Oui, yest trognon Harry mdr ! Merci pour la review ! BiZoOoOoOuUUXxXxX !

Marrisaparker : Oui, moi aussi j'adore Bring me to life ! BiZoOoUuuxXxXxX !

Faby.fan : Merci beaucoup ! Désolée, je n'ai pas pu le faire plus long, j'avais plus d'inspiration ! Mais j'en ai un ou deux, je sais plus exactement mdr, en préparation ! BiZoOOoUuXxXxXx !

Pour le deuxième OS : The Darkness in me …

Le Saut de l'Ange : Moi aussi j'adore Evanescence ! C'est trop du bon leur son ! Je suis triplement désolée d'avoir fait mourir RyRy, mais je le fais revivre dans le prochain OS mdr promis ! D'ailleurs j'en ai un sur le grill qui devrai beaucoup te plaire ! BiZoOoOooUuXxXx !

Marissaparker : Tu adores les HarryMione ? Bienvenue chez moi ! On risque d'être de très bonne amie mdr ! Pour les HarryMione, je ne vais jamais arrêter d'en faire !

Pour le troisième OS : Complicated …

Le Saut de l'Ange : Tu dis toujours qu'ils sont bien mes OS, mais ils ne le sont pas mdr ! Lol ! BiZoUXxXxXx !

Pour le quatrième OS : Alone whit her soul …

Le Saut de l'Ange : Si je te dis qu'ils sont pas bien ! C'est que j'ai raison, les seuls que j'ai aimé de moi c'est ceux avec les deux chansons de Zazie mdr ! Pour le truc avec Ginny, t'ai expliqué déjà :p :p ! BiZoUXxXxXx ! P.S. : Merci quand même pour les encouragements !

FannyRadcliffe : Merci beaucoup ! Pour un OS qui se termine bien, ben j'en ai fait quand même ! Et pour un OS sur une chanson de Gareth Gates, j'en ai un en préparation ! BIZoUuXxXXxXxXxXxX !

Pour le cinquième OS : Slow …

Le Saut de l'Ange : KiKOoOo ! Oui, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire ! Trop belle la chanson ! Tu trouves que je m'améliore ! C'est le seigneur qui m'a fait une grâce ou bien c'est Fanette qui m'inspire, au choix mdr ! Tu me donnes plein de chansons, choix difficile ! Mais bon, je verais !

+ Sur Msn ! BiZOuUxXxXxX !

lélia malefoy-black-potter : Pas long du tout le pseudo mddrrrr ! Mais bon, tu as été mariée autant de fois ? OO ! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais en écrire plein d'autre ! T'en qu'il y a des chansons, il y a de l'espoir mdr ! BiZoUXxXxXxX !

Et pour le sixième : Toc Toc Toc !

Lana51 : Ben en faîte, pour le rêve, c'est à toi de choisir, si tu veux que ça finisse bien ou pas , sinon, je t'écrirais une suite perso mdr ! Tu me dis de quoi tu as envie (évite de me demander des scènes explicites, je suis assez mal à l'aise quand j'en écrit ) et je te le fais ! Et pour le temps que je met à les écrire, mes OS, ça dépend de la chanson et de l'inspiration que j'ai ! Ca va de 2 heures à 3 jours ! Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça mdr ? BiZoUXxXxX !


	8. Erroneous Partie I

Erroneous

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Pourquoi Hermione va-t-elle dans la Forêt Interdite rejoindre Voldemort ? Et si ce dernier lui donnait la plus importante des missions ? Tuer …

BlaBla de moi : Hi everybody ! Nouveau One Shot, nouvel artiste ! Amel Bent, le Droit à l'erreur, très belle chanson non ? Je me disais aussi mdr ! Un Drama/Romance (Comme d'ab quoi ) ! Bonne lecture ! P.S. : Vous préférez une fin triste (MoUAHAhaHHAhaAhha !) ou une fin heureuse ? (Tout rose et violette mdr !) C'est un OS en deux partie mdr !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Erroneous ...

Elle marchait lentement dans les couloirs, ne regardant personne de peur de craquer devant tous ses visages. Il est vrai que de ressentir une immense tristesse et voir des frimousses heureuses autour de soit n'avait rien de drôle. Vous allez me demander pourquoi était-elle si triste ? Etes-vous sûr de vouloir le savoir, après tout, l'histoire n'a rien d'amusant. Si vous insistez … Commençons par un Flash-back.

000000000000000000000000000 Flash-back 000000000000000000000000000

Hermione Granger, très respectable élève de Poudlard, s'était enveloppé d'une cape noire et se mouvait avec grâce dans les couloirs du château. Elle arriva devant une porte massive et repoussa un des battants afin de sortir dans la froideur de cette nuit d'hiver. Elle resserra le tissu autour d'elle, sa cape n'était pas très épaisse, et avança courageusement à travers le Parc de Poudlard. Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt Interdite, elle sortit sa baguette magique d'une de ses poches intérieures et murmura un léger et nonchalant _Lumos_. Un léger filet de lumière illumina les alentours, révélant les contours effrayant des arbres qui semblaient bouger sous la clarté de la baguette. Hermione s'élança d'un pas sûr dans les profondeurs du bois, le simple morceau de bois pointant devant elle. La jeune fille marcha plusieurs minutes afin d'arriver dans une clairière sombre du sous-bois. Au milieu de l'étendu d'herbe l'attendait Lord Voldemort en personne. Elle sembla perdre en assurance quand elle rencontra son regard rouge sang. Pourtant elle alla à sa rencontre et s'agenouilla devant son maître. Le mage noir lui envoya un sourire sincère avant de lui dire :

« Allons pas de formalité avec moi, Hermione. »

La jeune fille se releva et ôta sa capuche noire. Voldemort se rapprocha d'elle et leva une de ses mains blanchâtres pour lui caresser la joue. Il plissa des yeux pour mieux scruter son visage impassible :

« Tu es tellement belle, une reine des glaces. La reine parfaite pour un roi comme moi … Murmura-t-il. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle cacha, malgré son envie de le faire savoir, le sentiment de dégoût qui l'envahissait. Elle avait un énorme respect pour son maître, mais si il voulait une reine, qu'il aille voir chez Béllatrix. Voldemort retira sa main et éclata d'un rire glacial :

« Malgré tout, _il_ règne en souverain dans ton cœur ma douce et tendre Hermione. »

Le visage pâle du mage maléfique se contracta de fureur et il serra les poings. Il le leva vers elle des yeux suppliants. Qui aurait crû que le tristement célèbre Voldemort avait une faiblesse ? Personne …

« Pourquoi _lui_ ? N'est-_il_ pas ta mission ? Ne suis-je pas beaucoup plus puissant que _lui _? N'est-ce pas à cause de _lui_ si tes parents ont péris ? »

Hermione avait l'habitude de ses « crises », il fallait le laissait se défouler puis le calmer en douceur.

« Comment peux-tu _l_'aimer ! Je _l_'aurais déjà tué à ta place ! »

Le regard de Lord Voldemort s'illumina soudainement d'un sadique plaisir, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Hermione avait bien vu ce soudain changement de comportement et se contenta de détourner le regard. Voldemort lui attrapa le menton et l'obligea à le regarder quand il lui susurra :

« Tu sais ce que tu vas faire pour moi ma douce Hermione ? Tu vas _le_ tuer … Lentement, je veux qu'il souffre … Je veux qu'Harry Potter voit que son amie la plus proche, sa sœur, son guide, l'a trahit sans regrets … »

Hermione le regarda avec surprise et crainte. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement mais répondit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

« Il sera fait selon vos ordres … Maître … »

Voldemort eût un sourire satisfait et lui intima de retourner au château afin de ne pas éveiller les soupons. Puis, dans un tourbillon de tissu noir, Lord Voldemort se volatilisa sous le clair de lune …

000000000000000000000000000 Fin du Flash-back 000000000000000000000000000

Voilà ce qui c'est passé pour qu'Hermione Granger se retrouve dans ce couloir, seule. Elle continuait d'avancer, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses pieds. Soudain, elle entra en contact avec un torse recouvert par une chemise noir. Elle releva la tête, s'apprêtant à réprimander l'importun, et son regard tomba sur (NdA : Comme par hasard vous allez me dire mdr ) Harry. Le visage que ce dernier affichait n'avait rien de comique, bien au contraire. Il lui attrapa lentement le bras et l'emmena d'un pas lourd à travers les couloirs de l'immense château. Hermione marchait à sa suite d'un pas fébrile et retenait à grandes peines les larmes qui voulaient s'écraser à terre.

_Je ne marche plus droit.  
Je fais n'importe quoi.  
J'ai devant moi un mur qui m'empêche d'avancer.  
Le réveil est brutal.  
Les nuits baignées de larmes.  
Et je suis la coupable à condamner._

_J'ai perdu la direction et le sens.  
Je ne sais pas tenir la distance._

Hermione se sentait plus que coupable. Harry ouvrit une porte et la lança sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la salle puis il y entra à son tour. La mangemort se releva avec toute la dignité qui lui restait, cette salle allait être la dernière qu'Harry Potter allait voir, elle en faisait la promesse. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Harry la coupa :

« Tu faisais quoi dans la forêt Interdite hier soir ? »

Hermione laissa rien paraître mais intérieurement un énorme angoisse la gagnait. Elle se contenta de répondre un glacial :

« Qui te dis que c'étais moi ? »

Bizarrement, elle regrettait son ton. C'était comme-ci, en l'espace d'une nuit, ils s'étaient mis à se haïr.

« La Carte du Maraudeur … Elle ne ment pas. »

Hermione fit les yeux ronds avant de lui cracher à la figure d'une voix doucereuse :

« M'espionnerais-tu Harry ? »

Le Survivant la foudroya du regard mais sembla rétrécir considérablement mais il se reprit bien vite.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Après tout, si je te surveille, c'est que j'ai mes raisons. »

Hermione éclata d'un rire froid et franc. Pourtant son ton était plutôt chaud :

« J'aimerais les savoir … tes raisons … »

Le Survivant ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner les talons pour disparaître dans le couloir, à travers le flot des élèves. Hermione resta planté sur place, ébahis, des larmes silencieuse commençant à glisser sur ses joues.

_Refrain:  
Je croyais tout savoir de nous.  
Être arrivée jusqu'au bout.  
Et tenir si bien le coup.  
Je croyais tout savoir de moi.  
Mais y a tellement de choses qu'on ne sait pas.  
Comme toi !_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

P.O.V Harry :

Harry se dépêcha de sortir dans le Parc. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se libérer. Il marcha sans regarder devant lui, s'enfonçant dans la Forêt Interdite. Il entendit des bruit de pas derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas. Le bruit se fit plus pressant et lui-même accéléra. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Harry qui se retourna vivement pour tomber sur son ex meilleure amie, Hermione. Il afficha un air dégoûté auquel elle répondit par un « Suis moi » parfaitement calme. Harry hésita pouvait-il encore lui faire confiance ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Oui, comme je l'avais dit, c'est un OS en deux parties pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu plus haut … REVIEW mdr !


	9. Erroneous Partie II

Erroneous

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Pourquoi Hermione va-t-elle dans la Forêt Interdite rejoindre Voldemort ? Et si ce dernier lui donnait la plus importante des missions ? Tuer …

BlaBla de moi : Hi everybody ! Suite du OS mdr ! Bon fin heureuse, vu que vous m'avez tous demander ça mdr !

Rappel : _Harry_ _hésita pouvait-il encore lui faire confiance ?_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Erroneous ...

Il lança un regard derrière lui, ils étaient loin dans la forêt à présent, le Survivant ne pouvais plus reculer. Il suivit d'un pas rapide son amie qui avançait, sûre d'elle. Harry l'observa avec intérêt, elle avait passé une cape noire. Il avait envie de lui poser de nombreuses questions mais se retenait par respect pour elle. Des questions la mettraient sûrement mal à l'aise. Il la regarda avec plus d'application qu'auparavant. Il voulait graver chaque parcelle de son visage, garder cette image puissante d'Hermione. Elle avait l'air tellement sereine et invincible à cet instant. Il savait qu'il l'avait perdu mais depuis quand ? Un an peut être deux. Il l'aimait tellement … Ce qu'il redoutait venait d'arriver, il culpabilisait. Il s'était pourtant promis … Il voulait qu'elle tourne ses yeux ambrés vers lui, qu'elle lui sourit une dernière fois.

_Et je prétendais tout savoir.  
Me voilà dans le noir.  
Et mes yeux ne me servent aujourd'hui qu'à pleurer.  
Est ce que tu peux entendre?  
Est ce que tu peux comprendre?  
Et faire le pas qui peut nous rapprocher._

_J'ai perdu la direction et le sens.  
Je ne sais pas tenir la distance._

Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la noirceur menaçante des bois. Harry commençait à regretter d'avoir suivi Hermione. Soudain, la lumière se fit plus forte et Harry vit un morceau de soleil. Une clairière s'étendait devant eux et au milieu, une silhouette solitaire. La Griffondor alla à sa rencontre, Harry à ses côtés. Il savait que Voldemort, mais il s'en fichait, ça lui permettrai peut être d'en finir une fois pour toute. Le Lord noir se retourna vers eux, le visage à la fois souriant et triste.

« Douce Hermione, te voilà enfin, murmura-t-il. »

Harry afficha un visage fermé, savoir que Voldemort et Hermione était proche ne lui plaisait pas. Pourtant, il la sentit se raidir à côté de lui.

« Et en plus tu as ramené Potter, quelle joie ! »

« Ca était facile maître … Après tout, il est faible et naïf … Ironisa Hermione »

Se fût au tour d'Harry de se raidir pendant qu'Hermione se retournait vers lui, les yeux brillant de fureur. Voldemort apparut derrière Harry et posa les mains sur ses épaules du Survivant.

« Qu'est ce que ça te fait de savoir que tu ne l'aura plus jamais ? Lui susurra-t-il, que plus jamais tu ne verras son visage te sourire ou bien pleurer ? Qu'elle sera à moi pour l'éternité ? »

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid.

« Avoues que ça te fait souffrir … Je le sais … Ta seule envie est de l'embrasser Potter … »

Harry regardait fixement Hermione, Voldemort avait vu juste dans son jeu. Il avait compris chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles et de ses regards.

_Refrain:  
Je croyais tout savoir de nous.  
Être arrivée jusqu'au bout.  
Et tenir si bien le coup.  
Je croyais tout savoir de moi.  
Mais y a tellement de choses qu'on ne sait pas.  
Comme toi !_

« Mais ta vie va s'arrêter ici est maintenant »

Le mage noir pointa sa baguette sur la tempe d'Harry et retourna devant lui.

« Quel dommage que ta mère se soit sacrifié pour rien … »

Harry ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Les larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues. Quand il osa rouvrit les paupières, il tourna directement le regard vers Hermione et fixa ses pupilles. Harry lisait dans ses yeux l'incompréhension, le doute et du regret. Pourquoi le regret ? Que pourrait-elle regretter ? Après sa mort, elle aurait une vie de reine au côté du maître de la planète. Et elle osait regretter ! Voldemort, lui, observait l'échange d'un œil mauvais.

« Ma douce Hermione, me permets-tu de tuer l'amour de ta vie ? Lui demanda-t-il, dos à elle. »

Harry la regarda d'un air incertain et surpris. Elle ne su pas quoi répondre à la question de son seigneur. Son cœur lui criait de sortir sa baguette et d'envoyer un _Avada Kedavra_ dans la face de serpent. Son cerveau lui hurlait qu'elle avait accompli sa mission et qu'elle serait la femme la plus heureuse du monde dans quelques secondes. Elle avait toujours suivit son cerveau, jamais son cœur. Pourtant à cet instant elle doutait … Harry commençait à paniquer, il avait confiance en Hermione mais la baguette qui était pointé sur lui l'effrayé amplement. Voldemort du interpréter le silence d'Hermione comme un oui car il afficha un rictus méprisant. Harry referma les yeux, prêt à affronter la mort.

« _Avada Keda… _S'exclama Voldemort. »

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase.

_Est-ce que mes regrets peuvent suffire,  
Effacer le mal des mots qu'on peut dire,  
Et me redonner des couleurs?  
Est ce que mon amour peut suffire  
Et qu'un jour enfin tu pourras m'offrir (x2)  
Le droit à l'erreur?_

Harry sentit le mage noir tomber à ses pieds et ouvrit pour la seconde fois les yeux. Quelle surprise de voir Hermione, haletante, la baguette pointée sur la masse informe que formait à présent Voldemort. Il lui sourit et tenta de dire quelque chose. Son souffle fût coupé par une masse de cheveux brun venu se nicher dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner Harry ? Questionna-t-elle. »

« On a tous le droit à l'erreur Mione … Lui répondit-il simplement. »

_Refrain:  
Je croyais tout savoir de nous.  
Être arrivée jusqu'au bout.  
Et tenir si bien le coup.  
Je croyais tout savoir de moi.  
Mais y a tellement de choses qu'on ne sait pas.  
Comme toi !_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finis ! J'en suis contente ! Très très contente ! Vous avez aimé ? Et ben vous savez quoi ? Vous cliquez sur le petit bouton Go en bas et vous m'écrivez un gentil ptit mot ! Merci d'avance et à bientôt !


End file.
